The present invention relates to a drop-away arrow rest for a compound bow, in which the arrow rest is moved by the motion of the slider on the cable guard.
Compound bows normally have two or more lengths of cable trained over limb cable wheels and spanning the length of the bow close to and about parallel to the bowstring. As the arrow is shot, its fletching may strike the cables, causing the fletching to become worn and reducing arrow accuracy.
A solution to this problem is a cable guard, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,222; 4,4542,732; and 6,178,958. Such cable guards generally consist of a rod attached at one end to the bow riser and extending therefrom beyond the cables when the bow is fully drawn and spaced laterally from the bow string sufficiently to avoid any interference therewith; and a cable retaining member or slide mounted on the rod that captures the bow cables.
Another problem with archery bows having a fixed arrow rest is that, as the arrow is shot forward, the fletching contacts the arrow rest, causing wear on the fletching and reduced accuracy.
There is a need for a drop-away rest for a compound bow that is actuated by the movement of the cables along the cable guard as the arrow is shot.
An arrow rest assembly for a compound bow, the bow having a riser, a plurality of cables, and a cable guard mounted to the riser with a slider thereon connected to the cables, the arrow rest assembly comprising:
(a) an arrow rest movable between a first position wherein an arrow rests upon the arrow rest and a second position wherein the arrow does not rest upon the arrow rest;
(b) a drop-away mechanism engaging the arrow rest, the arrow rest moving with the drop-away mechanism between the first and second position in an arc about a center of rotation; and
(c) a driving mechanism coupled to the slider and driving the drop-away mechanism.